The present embodiments relate to a ceiling-mounted apparatus for guiding a cable harness.
Robots with a large range of movement require flexible cable runs, which guarantee the guidance of the cable harness throughout the entire movement range of the moveable parts of the robot. The cable harness couples the moveable parts to the corresponding controller. The cable runs limit the mechanical stress on the cable harness to defined maximum values and ensure that the cable harness is always within a defined corridor in order to be able to reliably rule out collisions between moveable parts and the cable harness and other dangers originating from the cable harness.